Gongsun Ling
Yang Chen first meets Gongsun Ling in the hidden pavilion where she warns him of the dangers of reading everything in the pavilion. Appearance Her thin legs and slender waist were emphasized by her well-fitted clothes, further increasing the unwillingness in people to avert their eyes. History In his previous life, Gongsun Ling was precisely a genius disciple who had died. However, the reason for her death was not because of other people, but rather when she was on the verge of ascending, she failed and ended up disappearing like scattered ashes and dispersed smoke. Still, during Yang Chen’s cultivation in his previous life, Senior apprentice sister Gongsun Ling had guided him many times. At that time, Yang Chen had only been an ordinary disciple, but Gongsun Ling was a direct disciple. Even when Yang Chen was in trouble once, she had saved him. At his master’s sect, apart from his master, at least, half of the warmth Yang Chen had received within the sect was due to Gongsun Ling. Gongsun Ling had an excellent, earth attributed spirit root. As for how good, Yang Chen did not know the specifics, but he remembered that Gongsun Ling had become an outer disciple in one year, had reached foundation stage in ten years, later on in less than eighty years she had entered the ranks of Gold Core (JieDan) experts, afterwards, within a hundred years, she had reached the Nascent Soul (YuanYing) stage and within five hundred years the Great Ascension (Da Cheng) stage. Techniques * Fifth Earth True Secret Art Chapter 271 Equipments/Cultivations * Mountains and Rivers Geographical Map * Fairy Maiden Chang'E Countenance Halting Cultivation Technique '''Chapter 464 Plotline She meet Yang Chen when he go to the Hidden Pavillon. She was choosen to participate in Heavenly Stairs. With Yang Chen's advice, she had climbed up to the sixty second step of the Heavenly Stairs just after Shi Shanshan who climb up to 63rd Step.Chapter 42 She becomes the 3rd in the ranking after Shi Shanshan 2nd place and Yang Chen who get the last step of the Heavenly Stairs (100th). Compared to the Gongsun Ling before she had climbed the Heavenly Stairs, the present Gongsun Ling was even more energetic and had even more fighting spirit, her attitude was as if she could fight with anyone below the heavens. Because this kind of fighting spirit would bring about changes in one’s personality, it became visible to everyone. Originally Gongsun Ling was just a beautiful woman, who was hard to come by, but now she also had a hint of confidence and aggressiveness. She had also been in secluded training for the past three months and appeared in public for the first time since then, but even if it was the first time, she had immediately attracted the sight of all the qi realm disciples. Even Chu Heng had fixed his gaze on Gongsun Ling, but he had an indescribable expression. Gongsun Ling had entered the foundation stage long ago when compared to Yang Chen. Only two years after Yang Chen had entered the Immortal Falling Well, she had already succeeded in building her foundation. She had made good preparations at the qi layer and at the time when she climbed the Heavenly Stairs, she was only at the seventh qi layer, but after going through the Heavenly Stairs assembly, within the brief period of two years, she had made breakthroughs like a hot knife cutting through butter and entered the foundation stage.Chapter 87 Gao Yue propose that she becomes Yang Chen's dao companion.Chapter 227 Since hearing Yang Chen is missing, she has worn the white clothing and have also covered her face with a veil. That mean she is maintaining moral integrity for him because white clothing, is a mourning dress. Shi Shanshan and Sun Qingxue did the same.Chapter 263 She starts the '''double cultivation for the first time with Yang Chen after Gao Yue pass her the Highest Mystery Yin-Yang Heart Sutra. Chapter 270 After the kidnapping's event of Sun Qingxue and Shi Shanshan, the marriage with Yang Chen is celebrated.Chapter 466 She initializes the crossing tribulation with the others co-wives and ascends to Spirit world.Chapter 756 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Harem Category:Alive Category:Pure Yang Palace Category:Cultivator Category:Yang Family